Ivan DeMist's Your Carpet
by Iniysa
Summary: A women of secrets finds a new use for Dragons Blood. Complete!


Ivan DeMist's Your Carpets 

By: Lauren Freeman (Iniysa)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. This story is not making any money, nor am I making any money from Harry Potter.

Rated: G

Summery: A women of secrets finds a new use for Dragons Blood. one-time Fic. Short

Notes: Being this story was only given a week to be written there was no time for a beta reader. I am not very good with my own work so there will be spelling and grammar mistakes though I will try and catch them.

Ivan DeMist's Your Carpets 

By: Lauren Freeman (Iniysa)

Ivra DeMist groaned as she was forced to get out of bed an hour and a half earlier then her coworkers. She hated getting up in the mornings but had little choice as she was a woman, and as such in 1945, her only official job was to cook clean and look after kids while the men went to work. But she had no kids, no husband to cook for and a very tiny home to clean. Ivra had known what she wanted to do right after Hogwarts, potions.

She had excelled in the art, had even made O's on her NEWTS, through out all of Hogwarts and still thirty years later she had acted as a man. Sure she had not fooled the sorting hat, but the hat said nothing, so her masquerade began and her things were placed in the Ravenclaw boy's dorm, Ivra became Ivan.

As puberty began, spell-o-tape had to be used to keep things from showing, later concealing charms and other little magic she had picked up in her classes were added, a deeper voice, short hair, an adams apple. Important small details which she didn't know how she got away with her act without them. Deep down she new her headmaster knew, but the headmaster was one of the few for women in the work place and proved it by hiring as many women on his staff as he could find.

Ivra's best friend Tina knew about it as well, but that was it, and as a man she was aloud to take her OWLS and NEWTS, something women were not aloud to do. Why should they, it was useless for them. So Ivra began her normal routine of carefully applying major charms to her body before getting ready for the day. She was not well know anywhere, but every once in awhile her name would appear in a book for her newest potion she had invented, none of which was a house hold name, until that fateful day.

It was February tenth when it happened, Ivra yawned as she flooed to the Ministry of Magic for work. She had been studying the four uses of Dragons Blood found so far.

"Hey, Ivan. Meet any nice girls at the party last night?" Don Appleten some one who had founded nothing, asked. Ivra rolled her eyes and replied in her deep voice.

"I'm telling you, there's know one out there for me. I don't have time to date." Ivra lied. It was the truth, and even then she was interested in guys, they just could never find that out. It was Don's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, okay. So what are we doing today?" He asked sitting on a stool.

"Dragons blood as is written on the wall." Ivra stated pointed at the schedule on the wall.

"Yeah, but I thought we covered that already. Dragons Blood can do nothing else." Don stated.

"Well the ministry want's us to study it for another two weeks, so we study it for another two weeks!" Ivra snapped, she was tired of Don's complaining. Sometime she thought that was once of the few things he could do well. Ivra walked up to her desk and looked down at the brand new expensive rub she had just bought, what she saw made her shriek.

"What?!?" Don asked running over to her.

"My rug! What happened to my rug!" Ivra asked. There on the edge was a giant ink stain.

"I don't know. It's just a rug. You know you shriek like a girl?" Don laughed. "I'm going to have to start calling you Ivra...or something." He walked back to his desk where he had started a game of cards against himself."

"Ivra choose to ignore Don's comment as she sank down to the floor to look closer at the rug. Ink, it was a giant ink stain. She touched it and found it dry. Trying her best not to cry Ivra felt the only thing she could do now was work to get her mind off of it.

Ivra got up and walked to the cabinet filled with vials of Dragon Blood. She didn't want to know how they came up with such a vast amount of the product, so she didn't ask. Grabbing one of the vials labeled for that day, she turned around uncorking it as she did. That's when she noticed the room was silent, too silent.

Looking over at Don's desk she found it empty, she looked around the room he was no ware in site. The door out was still shut and locked, it was loud she would have heard if he left. The hair on the back of her neck began to prickle...

"BOO!" Don jumped out of the walk in Cauldron cabinet beside her. For the second time that day she gave a shriek. Her body jerked and the uncorked vial flu from her hands straight for her new rug.

"Nooo!" Ivra jumped for the bottle but was to slow the vial shattered upon contact, dragons' blood sprayed everywhere, and the ink stain instantly disappeared from the floor. Ivra dripping wet in a warm bright hot pink blood ignored everything else as she once again dropped beside the spot where the ink had been. It was gone, as was any sign of the blood on the entire rug.

A new use had been found, Dragons Blood removed stains. Ivan DeMist's Your Carpets, would be the headline of every Daily Prophet a week later. Don would never see the inside of a potion lab again.


End file.
